Mermaid Magic
by TeenWolfWweJerseyshoreH2oLover
Summary: The first official Zane and will slash yay. SLASH H2o slash


MErmaidMAGic

ZANE I didn't mean for Will to get hurt I just wanted to prove I was better than him. Why are you so focused on being better than everyone Rikki said. I don't know I said getting up leaving the room. Where are you going Rikki ask? To make sure Will is okay I didn't mean for him to get hurt . I walked to Wills boathouse Sophie was leaving she told me not to stay to long since Will needed his rest. I said ok and went in he was laying on the couch I went to sit down on the "are you okay" I asked and he said "yeah I'm fine" he said.

then I took his lips into a passionate,slow,wet kiss then he swiped his tongue along my lower lip I let him have access to my mouth then our to guess fought for dominance mine won then my toungue explored the crevices of his mouth then as much as I didn't want to we had to stop and catch our breath" " but I thought you hated me " Will said "I don't Zane said.

I didn't waste anytime I took his mouth with my mouth." take off your shirt I whispered in his ear I took my shirt off and he took his off I move my mouth to his nipple licking then biting it then I took in my mouth and sucked it till it got hard and did the same to the other he then I moved down till I was near his cock I saw his medium bulge and said "awe is Will uncomfortable " I then unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his zipper very very slowly I took out his cock and deep throated it I held him down so he wouldn't buck up the I took it out of my mouth and flicked tip the with my tongue I wanna suck you off Will said.

Go for it I told him he took my (8 inch long 3inch wide thick dick )in his mouth and sucked. his mouth felt like a warm soft dry suction cup he did that for thirty minutes then I tried to pull his head away but he kept sucking till I came in his mouth then. Come here let me see what I taste like. I want you to doggy style me Will said. "okay where the lube ?" I asked "here "Will said

Zane squirted some into his hand, lubed up his fingers, then roughly thrust his middle finger into Will's tight hole, amazed at just how tight the hole could be. After loosening Will enough, he used the lube still on his fingers to wet his cock, then thrust it forcefully into Will's tight hole, hearing him scream as he did so. "Oh yeah Iike it rough Zane"

Will could not believe how far inside him Zane could reach. All 8 inches were inside his tight hole, and the mixture of pleasure and pain was too intense to decipher, or to stop. He couldn't think clearly, but knew he wanted Zane to keep going. "That feels so fucking good, Zane . Please, keep going. Plunge your massive thick dick into my tight hole." Will knew that this would get Zane even more horny, and he was right

Zane picked up the pace, ramming all 8 inches in and then pulling them out with thrusts of his strong hips. He had his hands on Will's waist, and pulled him in with each thrust, pulling his juicy ass further down his shaft each time. Zane kept thrusting, working up a sweat and watching Will do the same. He stared at Will's wide, back as he thrusted, and felt his strong abs as his hands gripped Will's waist.

Zane was moaning, as was Will, but neither cared who heard, the pleasure was so intense. The sound of their moans was accompanied only by the squelching sound of Zane's lubed dick sliding in and out of Will, and the sound of his big low-hanging balls slapping against Will's tight ass each time he thrust in. Zane grabbed a handful of Will's dirty blonde hair and pulled his head back. "Tell me how much you're loving this," said Zane, purposefully increasing the speed of his fucking to make this even harder for Will.

"I love my hole being packed full of your meat, Your dick is a fucking beast, I...aaaaaaahhhhh...oh fuck Zane...baby...I'm definitely a slut for you." Zane let go of Will's hair and moved his hands down Will's back, grabbing his juicy ass and pulling his cheeks wider apart, wanting to get as far into Will as he could. He was working up a sweat, and his whole body was turning red. This was Zane's new favorite kind of workout, and he was about to finish it.

He closed his eyes and pulled out of Will's hole just in time to blow his hot load all over Will's tight bubble butt. Streams of Zane's white cum flowed over the curves of Will's amazing ass, as Zane shouted out fuck in his deep, masculine tone, his hips bucking as every drop of cum pumped out of his throbbing cock . "Zane how bout you stay with me tonight" "okay but don't we have to clean up first?" Forget it we will clean up in the morning." "Okay love you " "love you to Zane " I said before I kissed him good night as he snuggled into his chest.

This is my new acc and I'm making my return with this ff there was no pairing of this at all . tell me if I should make this into a story if I do I have to think of the plot and the name of this is going to be called MermaidMagic because it took place I n that episode


End file.
